


He Had His Hands

by Garden_Beast



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mostly sexual fantasies tbh, Pet Play, We'll see how this goes or if it stays a one shot, fantasies, kitten Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Beast/pseuds/Garden_Beast
Summary: Sure, they had moved to St. Petersburg together. Sure, they had been together for months, now. But Yuuri wanted to wait, and that was normal. That was fine. After all, Victor had his hands.And an imagination.





	1. Prologue

_ Yuuri was so  _ good _. The way he bit his lips. The way he shivered on Victor’s lap, sweating and naked, and so very, very undone. Victor dipped his head forward, pressed a quick kiss to his partner’s neck, and just… Let Yuuri move at his own pace.  _

 

_ Sat on his lap, taking him in, arching his back just right, Victor couldn’t help but stare. Appreciate every moment of this. “I- It’s a lot,” Yuuri started with a moan, clinging harder to Victor’s shoulders. Victor, in response, wrapped his arms around him. Held him close. Kissed the shell of his ear.  _

 

_ “As fast or slow as you want, zvezda moya,” he whispered, “That’s what we agreed on.”  _

 

_ Yuuri, warm against him. Yuuri, pressed up against him. Sweaty, hard, tense, with his legs spread and open and pulling Victor’s cock in like-- like-- god, Victor couldn’t straight enough to make a comparison. Nothing could compare, not with his love like this. He was so slick. So hot inside. Distantly, Victor felt his mouth fall open, breath hot.  _

 

_ Yuuri’s breath, hot on him, the feeling of it against his skin pooling in his stomach like condensation. As fast or slow as Yuuri wanted, yes, but, god, it was getting hard to keep that promise. “Vi,” hushed like a prayer, Yuuri said his name. His mouth was open. His sweat beaded down his temples, his hair was mussed, and god, Victor loved it. “I need you to--” instead of finishing his thought, Yuuri just grinded their hips together.  _

 

_ Oh.  _ Oh _. Gladly. He wiggled his hips, grabbing Yuuri’s own-- he bit his lips together, and made one last moment of eye contact, just to be sure if this was what his love wanted. The gooey-soft expression in his face hadn’t changed, and neither had the sparkle in his eyes-- Victor took that as a good sign, and bucked his hips forward. Fuck.  _

 

_ The way Yuuri bounced on him. He held onto Victor’s shoulders as if they were the only things keeping him tethered to the couch, and Victor could hardly blame him for it-- he could hear his hips slapping onto Yuuri’s own. Listened to Yuuri’s voice, broken beyond belief, calling his name. It rang in his ears, Yuuri’s voice, dripped down his body like hot water, sped him further, pushed him harder, pushed, pushed-- into him.  _

 

_ Fuck,  _ yes. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri called from the other side of the door, just as he was wiping himself clean. Ah-- he turned the faucet to the shower, before whipping his hair back, listening to the excess water slap against the tile. 

 

“Yes?”    
  
“Sorry! I just need to pop in and grab a bandaid,” Yuuri explained. He stayed outside the door, clearly waiting for Victor to make himself presentable. Such a polite little thing. 

 

“Totally okay! Did something happen?” Stepping out of the shower, Victor picked up his towel and gave his body a cursory wipe, before wrapping it around his waist. “All good, come on in!” 

 

Yuuri took his sweet time opening the door, his face red and eyes on the ground. Cute! Even living together, his little love so was bashful. “Oh, I just…” there was a little cut on his finger-- aha. 

 

“Let me help.” Victor pulled open the drawer, grabbing a bandage. It wasn’t too unlike acting as Yuuri’s coach, what with the foot massages and touching his little bruises. Victor looked up at his partner, flashing him a little smile. Yuuri had to be able to tell the similarity, he imagined, when-- oh. He was blushing. “Everything okay, kitten?” 

 

Yuuri bit his lip, glancing down at the floor. Then the tiles of the bathroom, then the sink; it looked like Victor’s little star couldn’t keep himself focused. “Yeah,” Yuuri answered, voice soft, “Just…” With his good hand, Yuuri waved at Victor’s body. Half naked and wet, he looked, well, only a little more presentable than he had when they’d first officially met. 

 

Something about that bashfulness ran a shiver down Victor’s spine. He felt his cheeks warm-- Yuuri had always been so innocent, so reticent with physical affection, and god, was it cute. Victor finished wrapping Yuuri’s finger, before standing up and kissing his forehead. “Sorry about that, kotyenok,” he whispered, before walking out. 

 

He closed the door before dropping his face into his hands, face burning. Victor would wait years, decades for Yuuri to catch up to him, innocent as he was. 

 

In the meantime, he had his hands. 


	2. On The Couch

There was something about Yuuri Katsuki that was overwhelmingly, deliciously lascivious. Sure, Yuuri didn’t notice it himself, but in a way, that made it even better. The way he’d let his sweater hang off his shoulder while he read on the couch; the elegant lines of his legs as he reclined; the quiet concentration that reverberated through him as he flipped the page. He was so darling, like this, so clearly comfortable. He’d even started wearing shorts in the house, and wasn’t that the most charming thing, his bare legs stretching out onto the coffee table. He was a sight in and of himself, the picture of domestic comfort. 

 

It made Victor want to fuck his brains out more than ever. 

 

He’d start by putting the book aside-- slipping the bookmark into its designated place. Yuuri would look up at him in surprise, pink little lips open in an ‘o,’ when Victor would lean down and kiss the side of them. Run his hand along his legs, feel his skin. They’d be a little chilly, he imagined, exposed as they were to the cool air of the room. He could fix that. 

 

_ “Victor?” Yuuri asked, cocking his head to the side. It was feigned innocence, and they both knew it. The playfulness in his eyes gave it away. “What are you doing?”  _

 

_ He ran his hand up further, further. Brushed his fingertips against the hem of Yuuri’s shorts. Edged one of them just underneath the hem. He leaned forward, into Yuuri’s space. It was their shared space, now. “Touching you,” he said, cool as could be. And it was true enough, in a sense. Victor’s fingers edged up further. Yuuri’s mouth curled into a smile. His eyes shined. “You’re very touchable.” His hand edged up, up, just far enough to reach the softness between Yuuri’s legs. Not soft for long, sure, but it no less lovely for it. “Especially this part.”  _

 

_ Yuuri bit his lips with a giggle that ran down his spine, and it was all Victor could do: he rubbed against what he guessed was the tip of his cock. Oh. No underwear? How daring. Clearly Yuuri had been thinking the same thing, a blush running from ear to ear. “Victor,” he whined, that sweet saccharine voice cooing out his name, “You know I’m sensitive.” _

 

_ “I do,” Victor drawled back, running his fingers along the length of Yuuri’s cock. It was still curled up, flaccid, but he knew it wouldn’t be that way for much longer. Already, he felt a little bit of the base of it thicken. Just a bit. Victor dropped his head, forehead resting on his love’s shoulder. “But that just makes this so much more fun.”  _

 

_ He could feel the fabric of Yuuri’s shorts bunch up at his wrist, now, as he took Yuuri’s cock in his hand. Held it loosely, easily, giving his partner the opportunity to adjust to the sensation. Yuuri was doing just that, he saw, dipping his head back with a little groan. “Victor,” he called again, closing his eyes. He wasn’t quite so soft anymore, Victor noticed with a smile.  _

 

_ There was no need to keep his hand still anymore, he decided, giving Yuuri’s prick a little squeeze-- pulling it, nice and slow. Nice and slow.  _

 

_ He could hear Yuuri’s moan, soft and low, echoing through his ribcage.  _

 

“Is there something on my face?” Yuuri asked, touching his cheek. There he was, as comfortable as could be on the couch. Had Victor been staring? Shit. 

 

“Oh-- oh, no, darling, sorry,” he laughed, “I might have been admiring you.” It wasn’t entirely true, but Yuuri hardly needed to know that. “You look like a painting where you are.” 

 

Yuuri took kindly to that, face going pink as he smiled. “It-- it’d be easier to do that from over here, right?” he offered, raising his arm in an invitational gesture. 

 

Well, he wasn’t  _ wrong _ . With a smile, Victor walked to the couch, cuddling under Yuuri’s arm. Looking up at his little love as he resumed his reading, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle. He felt a hand fiddle through his hair, and something inside of him felt warmer, softer than ever. 

  
  



	3. Kitten

_ He was _ cute _ , sucking him like that. Glancing up at him every other second, kitten ears flicking as he took Victor into his throat.  _

 

Was it wrong to imagine Yuuri like this? Part human, part animal? In the privacy of his shower, he decided that it was fine. Sure, he wasn’t much of an ethicist when he had an erection, but it was a perfectly upstanding fantasy. 

 

_ Yuuri’s pupils were blown, the skin of his face spattered with spittle-- it ran down his chin, quite possibly mixed with something else entirely. With a smile, Victor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair, palm brushing against the suede of his ears, sharp and cat-like, and, god-- just adorable. Yuuri pulled back, if only for a moment, then and there on his knees. Clearly he was deep in thought, staring at Victor’s cock like it was a puzzle to be solved.  _

 

_ Then, he moved: licking along the shaft, he glanced up, coy as could be, and watched as if from the sidelines as Victor melted under him. That mouth. That  _ tongue. _ Distantly, Victor noticed a flick of Yuuri’s tail.  _

 

_ Looking down at the love of his life, demurely on his knees and staring up at him through his black lashes, Victor knew one thing, and one thing only: he was fucked.  _

 

_ Yuuri continued on, tail curling behind him-- Victor wanted to play with it. Touch at what was just under it, open his little love, feel the warmth of his insides-- Yuuri sucked on the head. Oh. Fuck.  _

_ Victor’s hips bucked, and he only barely held back enough to keep from choking Yuuri. “Sorry,” he gritted out, thumb brushing over Yuuri’s forehead. Gentle, now. He wouldn’t dare hurt his Yuuri without his consent.  _

 

But it was a fantasy, after all, and in Victor’s fantasies, Yuuri bounced back. 

 

_ That mouth was around him again. Hot. Wet-- it was always amazing, how hot the inside of a man could be. How tantalizing a tongue could be, even while it licked along the length of his cock. How-- oh, god--  _ good _ a mouth could feel while it took him in, inch by inch. Slowly, now. Yuuri took his time, eyes occasionally glancing up as if to tease him further. His ears twitched, as if he were struggling to take all of Victor’s cock in-- his brows knit together in some facsimile of concentration, and all Victor could do was sit back and enjoy the show. Listen to Yuuri suck on him, saliva dribbling down his chin. Enjoy the little shivers that ran down his spine and straight into his cock.  _

 

_ “Zolotze,” Victor grunted, dropping his hands just enough to feel the newly prominent lump in Yuuri’s throat-- oh, fuck. He was stroking himself through his partner’s throat, and that was-- oh,  _ blyet--  _ “Baby, I’m close.”  _

_ He was closer than close.  _

 

He was, after all, rubbing one out in the shower to prepare himself for date night. 

 

_ He came. It made a mess of Yuuri’s face, come dripping thickly down his cheek. Still, Yuuri persisted: he kept his hand on Victor’s cock, squeezing gently; Yuuri stared up at him, as if enraptured, ears tipped forward. His tongue peeked out of his mouth, only long enough to lap up a droplet of come from his chin, never breaking eye contact. Victor was rendered breathless in an instant, staring down at the love of his life, and--  _

 

“Honey!” Yuuri called, snapping Victor out of his fantasy. Startled, he slammed his hand against the shower tile, before finally turning the faucet. It was time for date night, after all. “Dinner’s about ready!”

 

“One second!” Victor called, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. He’d tuck that fantasy away for later, he decided, thinking about that  _ look _ in Yuuri’s eyes. What he’d give to see that look in real life. 

 

Dressed and ready, then, Victor walked out to the table and ate dinner. It was delicious, of course, but hardly his favorite part of date night. He ate his fish entree with a gusto, generous as he was with compliments-- it was wonderful, every bit of it. The thought Yuuri put into his dinners, the consideration. Victor saw a bit of Hiroko in Yuuri’s cooking. Something about that thought was comforting. 

 

“Movie night, then?” Victor offered, clearing the table and placing the dishes into the washer. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unable to keep back his smile. The best part of the night was coming up, after all. 

 

Victor settled down into the couch, arms open wide for the love of his life, who, as always, blushed as he sat down. Leaned onto Victor’s shoulder, nudging closer-- oh? Yuuri was a man set in his patterns, patterns Victor had learned by heart. When he sat down on the couch, he laid against Victor’s side; stretched one arm across his stomach, resting it against the arm of the couch-- and he nestled himself right into Victor’s side, making himself at home. Like a little bird in a nest, he’d always imagined. 

 

Which was why Yuuri’s posture, as stiff as it was, as shy as it was, felt… New. He leaned on Victor’s shoulder, sure, but his hands were clasped together as if he were in thought. In a meeting, maybe. Was something wrong?

 

Oh, but then, Yuuri turned to him, a familiar expression on his face. It was the same look Yuuri had when he wanted to surprise Victor. “...Yes?” Victor asked quietly, unable to hide a smile. What exactly was his little kitten thinking? “I c--” 

 

Those were lips against his. A mouth against his,  _ open _ , no less. Sure, Victor adored the little pecks they shared every day, but this was no peck. Clumsily, Yuuri kissed him, open-mouthed. With tongue.  _ Yuuri.  _ Victor leaned forward, ready and eager to reciprocate, hands at the ready, when Yuuri just-- pulled away. Took his usual spot on the couch. 

 

Squeezed Victor tight. 

 

Well. Victor ran a hand through his hair, doing his damnedest to not let his astonishment show on his face. That was over faster than he would have liked. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super tired! In all likelihood I'll look at this tomorrow and find a metric ton of mistakes, so, in the meantime, enjoy the crappy unedited version!

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other WIPs that I should finish! Instead, I started this.


End file.
